SSJ5Goku
=SSJ5Goku= Originally known as SSJGOGETA500000 on MFG 3.0, he either forgot his password/username combo or was suspended for underaged use of MFG. It could have been both. ----------------------------------------------------- About SSJ5Goku He began his MF-Life as a mere 12-year-old. He lied about his age. At first, he joined merely to post in the (closed, read-only) Dragonball Humor section. After which, he noticed a DBZ-based RPG and thought to himself… better join it! Early MFG Of course, he used a character that would continue to be used until he grew out of it (currently hasn’t, though). “Corey” was the staple of his RPG life. Of course, he started out poorly, defying one rule: “No RPing other people’s characters.” It was a rocky beginning until he got the hang of it. He tried to participate in at least 2 sagas and got warned the second time for it. He had a bit of a freak-out over it, 10% wasn’t a big deal. Then the first restart. SSJ5 lost all his posts. This time he lasted until 100 posts, plus an unknown amount of posts in users’ comments pages and the Text Games section. Then, he revealed his true age—since he was 12, he was suspended until he was 13, which didn’t come until later… MFG 4 On May 22, 2007, SSJ5Goku received an e-mail notifying him of the boards’ movement. Within moments, he was on there. He quickly used the username, “SSJ5Goku”, his current username. His RPG life continued, and Corey made a rival in the form of a Naruto character, “Deidara”, who was originally RPed by Ciel-Noir until he quit due to lack of understanding of how to train in the RPG. Also included in the RPG life was a rather offensive male named Korn who attempted to “restroom swordplay” many men in the RPG (with the occasional girl, mainly Sona (RPed by Lord Frieza). The controller was the biggest pedophile known to MFG, Super Segeta, who couldn’t spell most of her words right. In fact, when SSJ5Goku logged on to Fanfiction.net as “randommaster”, he was surprised to find people with worse tastes in grammar and fiction. (See RPG life and Writing for more info on these encounters). SSJ5Goku eventually changed his name to “LSSJ Trunks” for a brief period, undergoing an AF-tardish attitude, but changed it back. It was near the end of MFG 4 when SSJ5Goku started (and restarted) the Chaos Emerald Z series, but that can be answered in the corresponding section. MFG 5 On November 4, 2007, SSJ5Goku found himself unable to log in to the new forums, but with some help, though, from Admin (at the time) Superior, he was able to enjoy MFG once more. About a month later, his home life took a malignant turn for the worse when Mom revealed a terrible secret to his father. For the rest of the week, SSJ5Goku’s activity decreased. To cap off an already bad week, his crush (at the time) was revealed to be not single (confirming SSJ5Goku’s suspicions). To add to the bad month he was having, Nikushimi and Jonny America parodied SSJ5Goku… badly. They made him sound gay and in love with yaoi. Both of these are false. It was during the start of the new year that SSJ5Goku met the “Brigade”, a task force dedicated to neg-repping him endlessly until he had light red bars. However, a few people (who will remain anonymous until they decide to reveal it themselves) undid these efforts. Currently, SSJ5Goku has 10 Rep Power with 5 green rep bars. It was about the time SSJ5Goku climbed out of negativity that the Broly fanboys attacked. It wasn’t until the topic “Broly is……” came along that SSJ5Goku finally understood Broly wasn’t all he was cracked up to be. (See Broly Fanboys for more info.) Present Presently, SSJ5Goku stands alone. He writes even though he has a minor bout with the “Joot Syndrome” and is animating sprites to his leisure. Broly Fanboy War Around the time SSJ5Goku received neg-reps from Nikushimi alone and pos-reps from nearly every former Brigade members, the Broly Fanboy War broke out. At first, SSJ5Goku thought Broly was better than an SSJ2, but SSJ3 would easily take him out. Until he saw “Broly is……”, that is… Brolyis2strong A suspected multi-account of Broly’s#1Fan (just so he had someone to agree with him), Brolyis2strong claimed Broly is underrated and no one acknowledges his true power. Most of the non-Broly fanboys, among them being The Green Dragon and Super Ultimate Gohan, made ImmortalBroly Around for a short time, this fanboy claimed Broly “rejected death” and “was immune to all attacks”. He claimed the endings to Movies 8 and 10 were plotholes and Broly was still alive and stronger than SSJ4 Gogeta without question. Eventually, he was hit with the banhammer, but not before getting into the redzone with his reps. jellybean He was suspected of being two multi-accounts: “ImmortalBroly” and “Mark Acosta”. He achieved the lowest rep to date in history, with 3 negative rep bars. He tried to neg-rep people back, but he couldn’t, as the rep did nothing with a rep power of 0. Even SSJ5Goku, with 10 rep power, pitched in to the neg-rep fest. He was banned too. Top 5 Most Ridiculous Broly Threads to Date 5. SSJ10 Broly? 4. “I think Broly could beat God…” 3. LSSJ Broly Vs. SSJ4 Gogeta, Ultimate Gohan, and SSJ3 Gotenks (ridiculous) 2. Almost LSS Broly Vs. Cell at FULL POWER 1. Broly is…………. RPG Life UNDER CONSTRUCTION Writing As he wrote, SSJ5Goku felt the need to spread his writing. A friend at school who knew of Fanfiction.net prompted SSJ5Goku to check it out. He immediately began submitting work. He discovered yaoi, yuri, and really disgusting “StH porn fiction”. (Noted by someone else.) As he wrote his largest fic to date (currently discontinued due to lack of interest), “Sonic Z”, he received the worst reviews. One of the reviewers was malignant enough to deserve his own section in this article. Wingless Rain This 24-year old writer’s ego is through the roof. He writes very little, and when he does, it is Sonic the Hedgehog, combined with either gay bondage between the male characters or religious themes. One even involved the unjustified bashing of SSJ5Goku’s character, “Corey”, who became Broly in this particular scenario. He claims turning into a Super Saiyan takes fifty minutes, when anyone who’s actually watched Dragon Ball Z and GT knows that’s definitely not the case. He includes SSJ5Goku along with three others in his tiny fanclub, claiming SSJ5Goku worships him. The forum SSJ5Goku made was dedication to oneself, not the egotisical flamer Wingless. He hasn’t written anything, but he has flames through the roof. Here is his profile (shortened): The things on my favorite list are beyond you, all of you, and they kick so much ass that only Sean himself can rival them. There's room for a total of ten stories on it, and ten stories only. This means that they'll be replaced as I stumble upon even greater works of art. - You probably don't agree with my decision to label you worthless and pathetic. Click here to get in touch, and tell me how wrong I am, or click here to discuss your feelings with like-minded individuals. Don't expect me to reply if your english (Lol, can’t even capitalize English.) is below average. Also, here’s a tribute to me, by one of my many fans - and here’s another two, both of which star me as a minor character. I've also inspired someone to write an inferior version of one of my stories. Remember, though, that if you block me, I won't be able to review your work - which will cut your review count down by no less than fifty-percent - and I also won't be able to reply to any sent messages. SSJ5Goku is not the only one who hates Rain. Here is a quote from someone who will remain anonymous. "Oh you got good writing, Who you think you are flameing f*ck outta here I'll f*ck you up! Oh think your so great look at all the reviews you got nope a bunch of flames I'll spell it out for you F-L-A-M-E-S-! You f*ggot burn in flameing hell. Oh think am so stupid huh no am not scared of you, f*cking f*ck tart hmm no wounder they wrote an essay of your dumbass I hope god kills you! Envy kills you ass f*cking turd! Bold my ass wingless rain! Think we envy you nope, we hate you I'll spell it for your dumbass H-A-T-E hate hate oh and HATE You!” Wow. More can be found in his profile. He believes everyone loves him, but that is not the case. In fact, he only has… 5 friends on FF.net, none of which are in his fanclub. Chaos Emerald Z Series This is a sprite movie series which features Dragonball Z LSW sprites, Sonic Advance sprites, and Sonic Battle sprites. Corey is the main character of Chaos Emerald Z, and he, along with his older cousin, Zach, and the Sonic cast, undergo adventures as they defend the Chaos Emeralds. Warning! Spoilers Ahead in the next three sections!! Chaos Emerald The story of Corey begins one year after his mother’s suicide. He lives with his father. He goes to Zach’s 18th birthday party on Angel Island. There, Zach discovers Corey’s power is higher than his. Frustrated, he spars with his dad and loses. He gets into a fight to the death with Corey, which is halted by both fathers. Zach runs from the scene, encounters Babidi, and gets the Majin powerup. Learning of Zach’s run, Corey chases after him, running into Mecha Sonic. He fights for a while, Mecha Sonic gaining the upperhand. Suddenly, his dad, Koku, bursts onto the scene and transforms into a Super Saiyan. However, Mecha Sonic kills Koku, causing Corey’s anger to awaken. Corey transforms into a Super Saiyan. He fights evenly with Mecha Sonic until Knuckles arrives, transforming to Super Knuckles. He tells Corey to chase down Zach while he takes care of Mecha Sonic. Corey flies out, but not before hearing Metal Sonic: “It’s too late to save your cousin from the Majin Seal if Babidi’s dead… it’s too late.” Corey and Zach fight again, but this time, there’s no one stopping them. During the fights, Corey transforms again into a Super Saiyan and Zach activates the Majin Seal and becomes a Majin Super Saiyan. The final fight ends with a massive bang. The series ends right where Chaos Emerald Z begins, as Corey finds the teal Emerald and goes to train. Chaos Emerald Z the YouTube videos Chaos Emerald GT May include AF Transformations. Chaos Emerald AF This isn’t happening. there.